F&B-8
by Sepheti
Summary: YES! I have a surprise for all of you who have read so far!! This was the WHOLE plot. Hehehe. Well, go read! This is the FIRST time I've ever actually waited for reviews. BYE!!


#### 

Survivors

The chainmail jingled and was scratchy. That was Kel's conclusion anyhow. It was also heavy. But if she had to wear it to get to Vinson... 

Come Mithros or the Goddess, she'd get to him. 

She reached the battlefield. It was so exciting. Disgusting. Incredibly made for a knight yet sad. 

So many people with arms, legs, head cut off. All because of her. Arrows piercing through chests, hearts. The chainmail??? You'd think it was strong, but it wasn't. Couble-headed swords, sharp-piercing axes, pocket knifes??? What did they do? They were placed in the hands of men to kill someone else. 

The only clear thing through all this fighting, was that she had to kill Vinson and stop the war. 

Faraway, she saw him. His gray mare's hooves pawing the air. Once it settled down, the lance in Vinson's arm shifted into the right position. The point stuck straight at Yancen of Irenroha. 

She held her sword high in the air. Grabbing Peachblossom's reins, she held them tight. Falling off now, would be a stupid thing to do. 

" Vinson, " she cried out. " Tortall will no longer be in need of you. " 

He looked around. There were too many knights to know which one was Kel. Unless... 

He turned slight, then charged at Kel. She swung her sword around like a lasso. " Charge! " she screamed to Peachblossom. 

The roan gelding pawed the air, neighing with command. Then, it charged forward with a speed Kel could contain, but Vinson could not. 

Kel's sword banged into his lance, and slid alongside it, making that irritating fingernail along chalkboard sound. Quickly, she brought it back, then did a crescent moon swing. 

Vinson screamed. He stopped, then adjusted his lance and rammed at her. 

She gasped for air. It must've broken her rib-cage because something definitely cracked, and poked her lungs. 

Vinson had fallen off his saddle, and was on the ground, dragging his cut-to-the-bone arm with him. In his hand he clutched a knife, big enough to go through a chest. 

Kel half gasped for air and slid off Peachblossom. Trying to get Vinson on a saddle, was preposterous. She'd have to fight him on the ground. Squire to knight. 

*****

For the past 2 minutes that they had been circling each other, she had heard him insult her mother, father, sisters, brothers, Neal, Cleon, Roald, her other friends and Lalasa. How Lalasa got into the subject she didn't know. And at the moment didn't care. And if she wasn't going to kill him soon, she'd probably die for lack of oxygen. 

She circled him 1 more time and ran. A jab from her sword going right throught the flesh of his upper leg. 

He bit his lip hard, until small amounts of blood came out of it. Savagely, he licked it. Also, noticing that any moment Kel would collaspe and let her guard down on Tortall. 

Except in her mind, Kel was praying to all the gods and Goddesses she knew. Yama, Mithros, the Goddes and so on. But so far... no answer. 

How could he still live. She had slew his chest, jabbed his leg. From all the blood loss, shouldn't he be dying now? 

Neal had defeated one knight. None were around. He glimpsed at two people in the centre. 

Kel. 

That dumb girl of his disobeyed his father. He frowned. She was hunched over. Definitely fighting for air. Vinson... VINSON! 

Vinson charged. His limp legs carrying him over the small distance. His sword right above his head, showing to mercy at all. It had no shine to it, either. 

Kel dropped her jaw. As much as she was afraid to admit it, she needed help. Yama. The sword dashed down to... 

Something gushed through her. All of a sudden she found her strength. Immediate her Yamani skills took over. 

Her right foot gracefully slipped in betwen him and her. He fell down. Now, it was her sword that was right above him. Then it shot down. Into his chest. 

Oddly, Kel felt no regret. A little maybe but other than that. Justice. The source of her strength vanished, leaving her to collapse. 

The thundering of hooves rang nearby. She had no strength, for sure she'd die. 

Only, it was Neal. A grin, broad across his handsome face. 

Painful as it was, she stood up. Triumph, glowing across her face. She was smiling, radiant as the Goddess. " We made it, Neal, " she whispered. "We made it. " 

He jumped off Explorer, and stood there. His open arms so inviting that 

Kel ran to him. 

All of a sudden, a red arrow shot through the air. It arched then, flew down with great speed. Towards Neal. From what she remembered, Neal never saw the death arrow. His face and actions, so happy, were crushed, moments after the arrow went through his shoulder. 

Her memory was as clear as day. At first he flinched not realizing the pain. Then he froze, and fell onto his side. 

When she finally understood what was happening, she ran to him as fast as her hurting legs could take her. She reached him, still on the ground. Crying, she shook him, plucked at the chainmail then dragged him into her lap. Kel hugged him, fiercely, sadly feeling no breath or tears at all. 

Immediate she sang a song that she was almost perfect for the moment. 

" From this moment. 

As long as I live, I'll still love you, 

I promise you this. 

There is nothing, I wouldn't give, 

From this moment, 

I'll still love you, as long as I'll live, 

From this moment... 

On. " 

Her voice was perfect yet wavering. " He's dead, Kel. " she told herself. " He's dead. But I'll still love you. " She hesitated, then broke into tears. So, this was why he had given her the bracelet. He knew all along that he wouldn't survive. Holding Neal as close as possible, she kissed his oddly, warm cheek. Then something exploded. And Kel fainted, lying beside Neal. 

Note: The song ' From this moment on ' is by Shania Twain. It inspired me and that is the last verse. I suppose now would again be a good time to put my address up so... well, it should be there. 


End file.
